Field of the invention
FIG. 1 shows the structural feature of the swimming goggles of U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,417 wherein the lens frames 500, 510 of the swimming goggles have clasp openings 501, 511, on two sides thereof, and the clasp pieces 502, 512 on upper and lower rims thereof, respectively. The clasp openings 501, 511 and the clasp pieces 502, 512 define space therein to receive two strings 60, 61. A nose bridge is formed between two frames 500, 510 by the strings 60, 61. There are two ways to adjust the dimension of the nose bridge formed by the two strings 60, 61. One is to separate the strings 60, 61 from the clasp openings 501, 511, and successively adjust the dimension of the nose bridge and finally re-install the strings 60, 61 into the clasp openings 501, 511. The other is to separate the strings 60, 61 from the clasp pieces 502, 512, and successively adjust the dimension of the nose bridge and finally re-install the strings 60, 61 into the clasp pieces 502, 512. Thus, the lens frames 500, 510 can be adjusted with different spans to match the user""s face, and the user may feel more comfortable to wear the goggles.
However, one drawback of the aforementioned parent application design is that the diameter of the clasp openings 501, 511 is 2 mm while the diameter of the strings 60, 61 is also 2 mm, and this tight engagement therebetween will make it inconvenient for the user to adjust the nose bridge. Another drawback is the strings 60, 61 is tightly clipped by the clasp pieces 502, 512, and thus it is difficult to separate the strings 60, 61 from the clasp pieces 502, 512.
The primary objective of the subject invention is to improve the inner side of the lens frame so as to have the string adapted to move smoothly through the clasp piece. Thus, it is easy to adjust the span while the span will not be affected once adjusted.
The subject a pair of swimming goggles with step-less adjustment includes a pair of lens frames having first and second joining units at two opposite ends of each lens frame. The first joining unit located on the inner side of the lens frame, has two through holes, and the second joining unit located on the outer side of the lens frame has two engaging holes each with a clasp opening communicatively aside. The diameter of the through hole corresponds to the diameter of the engaging hole. The strings connect the pair of lens frame. The diameter of the string is smaller than those of the through hole and the engaging hole. The end of the string could smoothly passes through the through hole of the first joining unit, and the end portion of the string is successively received in the engaging hole via the clasp opening. When the user would like to adjust the distance of the nose bridge, he may only separate the end of the string from the clasp opening, adjust by moving the string to obtain a proper distance to meet the required nose bridge, and finally re-install the end portion of the string into the engaging hole.